The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to turbine seals for gas turbine engines.
A typical gas turbine engine includes a turbine section having one or more turbine rotor stages. The rotor stage includes a rotor disc with a plurality of rotor blades secured to the rotor disc. The rotor blades typically abut circumferentially when installed to the rotor disc. A rim seal is installed across the abutment of the rotor blades to prevent hot gas path flow from leaking from the gas path between the rotor blades, thus preventing losses of operating performance of the turbine section. Further, the rim seal protects the rotor disc from damage due to exposure to the hot gas path flow.
The rim seal is typically located radially in a cavity between a rotor disc end and a blade platform of the rotor blade. In some conditions, the rotor blades, which are typically formed by casting, are formed with scant material in the platform area. This lessens an amount of bearing contact area between the blade platform area and the rim seal, thus reducing a capability of the rim seal to be retained in the cavity.